


You'll Sleep on the Couch Tonight

by CosmicCthulhu



Series: Tales of full moon nights [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Married Couple, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Pregnancy, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCthulhu/pseuds/CosmicCthulhu
Summary: In which Draco has quite a terrible reaction to Hermione's announcement and his friends are not amused.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Tales of full moon nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	You'll Sleep on the Couch Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and kudos I get!
> 
> English is not my first language, and this work is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

"There’s something I need to tell you when we get home." Hermione said with a shy smile, while she quickly finished eating her lunch at the Ministry’s cafeteria and got up from her seat to return to her office.

“Okay...” Draco said with a grunt.

' _Oh Merlin_ ' The wizard thought in despair, already making up horrible scenarios in his mind. 

‘ _She wants a divorce. I knew it! It was too good to be true. Nobody on their right mind would want to settle down with a werewolf_ .’ His face was carefully blank, but a second of hesitance revealed how crestfallen he was. ‘ _Or an ex-Death Eater, for that matter._ ’

‘ _I didn’t deserve her anyway_ ’

“I’m not breaking up with you!” She added hastily, fighting a smile when she saw her mate lift his head higher, already cheering up. “I love you, fleabag! Don’t you know this already?”

"And yet you call me a fleabag" Draco sniffed, but his smirk was already forming on his face. But after a second, he furrowed his brow "If not a divorce, then what is it?" 

"Something important." She laughed, while rolling her eyes at her curious husband and directing herself to the lifts. "And no. Your father did not escape Azkaban, and your mother is still healthy, alive and happy. I'm not announcing a disaster." 

" _I hope_ " she added so quietly, he only managed to catch it because of his enhanced lupine hearing.

"You’re okay, Granger?" He asked, embarking on the empty lift alongside her. "This isn’t another new project, is it? You’ve been tired lately.”

“I’m perfectly healthy as well, pooch! Just wait until we get home and I’ll tell you what it is.” She laughed and smacked his arm lightly.

Draco lifted his hands in a mocking gesture of resignment, but his keen eyes did not miss the light nibbling on her lips his wife would often resort to when she was nervous or unsure. Still, he didn’t pry for more details, respecting Hermione’s wishes to discuss whatever it is at home.

\-----

“You’re fidgeting.” Harry looked at the blond man, who was bouncing his leg up and down. 

“No I’m not.” Draco snarked, stopping his leg abruptly with a heavy thud on the floor.

“It’s not even a full moon night.” Harry mused, analysing the usually aloof man before him. And with a grin, he concluded. “Then it must be something regarding Hermione. Did you slobber on her favorite shoes, Pooch?”

The auror scoffed and rolled his eyes, but instead of retorting with his usual banter, he asked in a low voice. “Did she tell you anything new recently?”

“Not really." The dark haired man responded after a pause. "Also, you’re her husband. Why would she tell _me_ something before telling _you_?”

“Because you’re like her brother!” Draco insisted, and then added, almost like an afterthought. “She seemed nervous earlier.”

Harry merely shrugged, and handed him some documents regarding a search warrant they were going to do that afternoon. “She looked pretty happy last I saw her. Didn’t tell me anything unusual though.”

Malfoy remained silent, with veiled frustration, already predicting that Hermione's words were going to be hammering against his mind all day. With a huff, he grabbed the papers regarding his case and groaned loudly when he realized they were actually going to raid the home of one of Lucius’ former ‘ _business partners_ ’.

"This is going to be a hell of a day." Draco snarked, throwing his files in his desk with a deep frown, and Harry nodded somberly, carefully reminding the blond wizard that he was the best person to do that job.

\-----

_‘Blasted Lucius._ ’ Draco grumbled under his breath, in a deeply irritated mood, stomping through the living room and throwing his satchel on the floor near the sofa with more force than necessary. ‘ _Of course he’d be involved in a drug cartel! That asshole_.’

The wizard had just arrived home, much later than what he had planned and in a horrendous mood. Hermione was probably upstairs, reading a book, as she usually did after eating dinner. He hoped his wife wasn’t too angry with him for showing up so late, without warning her. It was supposed to have been a quick mission, after all. 

But of course, when they showed up at the house with the search warrant, the suspect had caused just enough trouble to setback the investigation. Though he didn’t respond with violence, the wizard had taunted the aurors relentlessly, especially Draco himself.

‘ _This isn’t who you were supposed to be, kid. Your father will find a way to put you back on the right track as soon as he hears about it!_ ’

‘ _You think you can just become an auror and suddenly negate your entire legacy? Respect your roots, and stop undermining your own blood and wealth!_ ’

_‘I heard you're now shacking up with a mudblood. Do us all a favor and don't ever breed with her. Merlin knows it's better to end a pureblood line than soil it with muddied blood.'_

Eventually, they found the illegal drugs, portkeys, weapons and even a smuggled baby chimera that he’d probably have to report to Hermione’s department when he got the chance. It was enough evidence to issue an arrest for the wizard. And Potter miraculously managed to stop the blond wizard from downright murdering the man for uttering that profane word and for disrespecting his wife. 

The words of the pureblooded criminal still echoed inside Draco’s mind, even hours later, making him seethe with anger. He was so upset, he had even forgotten that Hermione had an announcement to make when he returned home.

All in all, the day had been horrendous, just like he had predicted. If it had been near a full moon night, Draco would have probably killed or mauled the drug dealer. Thank Merlin for small mercies, he supposed.

“Draco?” The tired and quiet voice of his wife resonated from behind him, and he turned to see her wearing one of his shirts hanging loosely on her much smaller figure that stood on the edge of the doorway leading to their bedroom.

“Hey there.” He managed to say, already feeling his anger melting away by the sight of Hermione. “Were you sleeping? It’s still a bit early.”

“I was. I’ve been tired lately.” She managed to say through a yawn, already pacing the living room to meet him at the sofa. “Are you alright?” She said, gently cupping his jaw with both of her hands.

“I will be.” He muttered, slightly bending down to properly bury his nose on the brunette’s hair. “What were you going to tell me? You’ve left me curious all day.”

“Maybe I should tell you tomorrow?” She responded with a nervous tremble in her voice, which made Draco stiffen with concern. “You’ve had a long day.”

“I’d rather hear it now.” He grumbled under his breath, his sour mood creeping into his voice. “I have half a mind to just use legilimency on you.” Hermione couldn’t quite tell if he was joking or not. So she swallowed a lump on her throat and managed to give him a tentative smile. Her voice trembled slightly, but she still told him the news with clear words.

“I’m pregnant.” 

“...Oh.”

She watched his expression shift slightly, but quickly returned to the stoic mask he used constantly through his work hours. The man had always been hard to read, even if after two years of marriage ( _and one year of dating, and all the other years they had been friends, as well_ ) had helped Hermione a lot when deciphering the slight twitches and flickers of emotion on his face. But at that moment, she couldn’t quite tell if he was happy or not.

“Are you happy?” She asked with concern lacing her voice. And after a beat of silence, she added. “Are you okay?”

“I’m-” He choked, hastily getting up from the sofa. “I’m sorry. Just give me a second.”

“What-”

Before she could even formulate a proper question, he had already apparated away from her, leaving her confused, concerned and frankly hurt. 

\-----

“So you just left her alone?”

“I had to. She has no idea what she’s got into!”

“She married you, you idiot! Of course she knows what she’s ‘ _getting into_ ’.”

Blaise watched with thinly veiled disappointment his friend slowly deplete his stash of Ogden’s finest and having quite possibly the worst reaction to a pregnancy announcement, ever. 

Draco had shown up in the evening, in a distress the dark haired wizard had never seen before. He then announced that he needed to get as drunk as possible, and wouldn’t say a single word about what had caused his visit until Blaise begrudgingly handed him a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey, which Draco had promptly accepted and chugged down his throat. 

And as he started to get plastered, he started talking. He told him about the raid that afternoon, and that he had encountered one of his father’s acquaintances, and he moped about how ‘ _my past will never leave me, Blaise. I’ll forever be a death eater and a criminal._ ’ He then proceeded to ugly cry about his status as a werewolf ( _which was something Blaise thought he had already come to terms with, but apparently not_ ) and finally he confessed the crux of the matter: he was going to be a father.

“I still don’t get it.” Blaise said, while surreptitiously changing his drink to a cup of water instead. “I thought you wanted to have kids.”

“I do!” The blond man cried, in a pitiful and very drunk voice. “Hell, I’ve been thinking about names already, damnit.”

Blaise raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Then why are you here?!”

Before Draco could mumble some sort of response to his friend, the sound of the floo in the other room announced that someone had just entered the house, and was now marching loudly towards the two men.

“YOU!” Pansy appeared in the doorway, pointing towards the pale man and rushing to face him. Her eyes denoted pure rage and disgust at the wizard, and she was carrying something under her arm.

“ARE AN ASSHOLE!” She smacked him repeatedly with one of the throw pillows she must have snatched from Blaise’s drawing room ( _a gift from his mother, who insisted throw pillows were great decoration for the guests_ ).

“Pansy, what’re you doing ‘ere?” Draco tried to ask, with his slurred speech, clumsily trying to block away the pillowed swings with his arms, to no avail.

“Hermione showed up crying her heart out in my home looking for you, asshat!” She smacked him again, and Blaise made no motion to try and stop the black haired woman. “She told Theo and I that you just abandoned her after finding out she’s pregnant!”

“I did not abandon her!” He snarled and yelped in pain when a particular strong jab hit his chest. “I just need time to think!”

“You can’t think if you’re a braindead! I’m going to murder you!”

“Draco, mate.” Blaise added in a calmer tone, already fishing out a hangover potion to try and stow away the alcohol from his friend’s brain. “You ran off to get drunk as soon as Hermione told you the news. Of course she’s going to think you ditched her.”

“I love her, Blaise! She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Then talk to her!” Pansy chimed in, throwing her pillowed weapon on the floor. “Like a decent person!”

Draco swallowed the potion handed to him and already felt like his mind was clearing up. In a short span of seconds, he felt his blood run cold, remembering his appalling reaction to Hermione’s news. 

“Oh Merlin. She’s going to kill me.”

“She won't.” Pansy huffed in annoyance, looking at the throw pillow as if calculating if she should attack him again or not. “She’s too much of a good person to murder the father of _her child_. You’re going to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life though.”

“Yeah, probably.” He managed to choke out, already grabbing the floo powder.

\-----

He arrived at the Nott’s household to look at the heartbreaking scene of Hermione weeping profusely on Theo’s shoulder. There was some uneaten food, snacks and tea on the table that the dark haired wizard had probably tried to goad Hermione into eating, but had clearly failed.

He looked into Draco’s eyes with an icy glare that could rival the blond man’s own. “Look at what the cat dragged in.”

The floo chimed in again, with Pansy entering the house to settle on the other side of the sofa, beside Hermione, with crossed arms and a dangerous glint in her eye.

Draco ignored the couple to look at his crying wife instead, and with a sheepish smile he knelt before her, and gently coaxed her into looking at him, as he placed his hand in her chin. Hermione offered little resistance, but her eyes couldn’t quite meet his, and Draco felt his heart breaking when he saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

“I’m sorry, my lioness.” He started, as softly as he could. He placed a gentle kiss on her brow and breathed in the scent of his distressed mate. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. I’m so sorry.”

“Draco...” She whimpered, wrapping her hands around his neck. Her husband embraced her in turn, muttering even more apologies into the crook of her neck.

Theo and Pansy got up from their couch and left the other couple alone, allowing them to discuss their issues in privacy. Pansy still looked at Draco like she was going to maul him, but Theo managed to stir his wife away from the room.

“I love you.” Draco said with conviction, kissing Hermione’s lips softly as soon as their company left the room. “And I’m in love with our child already.” He placed his hand on her still flat abdomen.

“Then why did you leave?” She asked quietly, and he settled his head on her lap, as she played with his hair, still fighting against her tears.

“I’m a very foolish man.” He smiled when his wife hummed in agreement. “I was scared. People are going to be angry at you. Marrying someone like me is one thing, but having a child is another issue all together. I panicked.”

“Someone like you?” She managed to chuckle, wiping away her tears and managing to calm herself down with deep breaths. “A strong, yet kindhearted man, then?”

He furrowed his brow in protest, but Hermione gently pressed her lips against his own to stop his ramblings, fully aware of what he was going to say about himself. “I don’t care about what other people may think, Draco. I only care about what _you_ think. Are you happy?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life.” He smiled, still acressing his wife’s stomach. “If Dipper here takes after their mother, they’re going to be the most accomplished witch or wizard that has ever lived.”

“Dipper?” She responded with a watery chuckle. Coaxing the man to get up from his kneeling position to join her at the couch, hugging him tightly.

“We did agree that our future children would take the Black’s tradition, after all.”

“Yes, but we’re not going to name our child after a ladle!”

“We’ll see about that.” He chuckled along with the witch, burying his face in her hair, and whispering in her ear how much he loved her.

“Ah, they already made up.” Pansy chirped, with Theo by her side, with a hand around her waist, looking at the reconciled couple at a distance. “That’s disappointing, I was hoping we could rope in Granger into our relationship."

Draco and Hermione looked up, with soft grins on their faces. Both silently thanking the other couple for their hospitality and help.

“That’s too bad, honey.” Theo quipped. “We’ll just have to wait for Draco to make another dumbass decision, and then we’ll have her for sure.”

“Back off, you two.” Draco said with a playful smirk, getting up from his seat and helping his wife stand from her perch at the couch. “Hermione would never join in this sybaritic household.”

“We’ll see about that.” Pansy smiled, but her eyes still denoted a dangerous glint in them. “And if you pull a stunt like that ever again, we will kill you!” 

Hermione hugged Theo and Pansy, and thanked them both for helping her, but soon scooted over to her husband’s side to floo back home and retire for the night.

“Oh, and by the way.” She muttered to the blond wizard with a devious smirk, after they finally arrived home.

“What?”

“You’re going to sleep on the couch tonight.”

Draco laughed, and kissed his wife deeply. “Yeah, I figured as much.”


End file.
